Mysterious Angry Eyes VS Gentle Eyes 2
MYSTERIOUS ANGRY EYES VS GENTLE EYES 2 CHAPTER 52 OF THE MANGA PART 2 OF THE ANGRY EYES VS GENTLE EYES STORY ARC ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary Tsubaki has repeatedly tried to contact Suwano to tell her that he can not go on a date with her, but to no avail. He decides to go to the meeting place anyway, but not to date her. Suwano is dressed as sexy as ever, but accepts the fact that they are not going on a date today. In fact, the reason that she wanted to date Tsubaki in the first place was so that she could make her ex-boyfriend suffer from jealously and remorse after their breakup. Once knowing that Tsubaki has a girlfriend, Suwano wants to know what kind of girl she is ? He only states that she is the opposite of Suwano's gentle eyes, with her having angry eyes. Next day, Urabe and Tsubaki can not do their daily drool routine on the usual bridge, so they recess to a nearby park. There, Urabe happens upon the stray cat that she met earlier. They play with one another, sharing a melon bun. Tsubaki takes note that Urabe's eyes, when she is happy and smiling, are more like those of a cat's eyes. Not gentle like Suwano's eyes, but more mysterious, unfathomable, and so sexy, just like that of a cat's eyes. Tsubaki now tries to get in on the action by trying to play with the cat himself, but only gets a scratched, bleeding side of his face from the stray cat. Urabe does the most erotic thing of licking his face, just like the cat licked Urabe's face, and Tsubaki is in fantasy heaven ! He vows to be nice to all cats, because Urabe has 'cat eyes' ! Plot At home, while Youko is taking a shower, Tsubaki tries to call Suwano to tell her that he can not go on the date that he agreed to. Youko steps out of the shower with only a small towel wrapped around herself, and berates Tsubaki for using the phone. Tsubaki lies to her about who he is trying to call, saying it was Ueno. Tsubaki then goes to his room, lies on his bed, and ponders what to do about contacting Suwano. Next day at school, Suwano is still absent, so Tsubaki is still lost in thought about what to do. He decides to go to the meeting place of the date anyway. On the fated day, Tsubaki is waiting for Suwano at the agreed on time and place. And she, indeed, does show up, dressed as cute and sexy as can be wearing a denim Bolaro jacket, a Mexican style dress, and black capri leggings ! Tsubaki takes her to an unoccupied stair well, and tells her he wants to merely return the movie ticket. Tsubaki confesses to having a girlfriend, and that is the reason that he can not go on a date with Suwano. Suwano does a confession of her own, stating that the reason for the movie invite was not because she has a love interest in Tsubaki, but to make her former boyfriend realize that she has indeed broken up with him and is now spending time with other boys. This because the former boyfriend was watching both of them talking intimately together, from the sports field that day. ( Remember, that is the ploy that Hiyakawa used on Tsubaki when she broke up with her boyfriend, Seo ! [ See manga chapters 28 - 34 ] ) But to add a touch of sweetness and mystery to the mix, Suwano tells Tsubaki that there may be some truth after all to the supposition that she may have a love interest in Tsubaki. Nevertheless, Suwano accepts the movie ticket return from him. Next, Suwano wants to know the kind of person that Tsubaki's girlfriend is, without asking just who she is ? Tsuaki is quite taken aback by the question, and only croaks out the answer that his girlfriend is the opposite of Suwano; Suwano has gentle, soothing eyes, whereas she has angry, intimidating eyes. Next school day, Tsubaki and Urabe are walking home as they always do, only to find a disabled truck on the bridge that serves as their daily drool routine meeting place. They decide to go to the park instead, where they do their routine, only to be visited by the same stray cat that had captured Urabe's attention once before ( see manga chapter 50 ). And once again Urabe is captivated by the cat, and offers to share a melon bun with it. Like before, Urabe becomes very playful, smiling and having a good time 'meowing' along with the cat as she feeds it. Tsubaki is only mildly interested in the fun, but does take note that Urabe's eyes, when she is smiling, bear a striking resemblance to that of the cat's eyes. He recalls how nice that Suwano's eyes are, but Urabe with her cat eyes really gives her a 'run for the money' on cuteness. The cat then licks Urabe's cheek. This prompts Tsubaki to declare that he ( supposedly ) loves cats, too, especially cats with cute cat eyes ( no kidding ! ). Tsubaki next picks up the stray cat to give it a kiss, but instead, receives a paw with extended claws across the side of his face, resulting in a dropped cat, who then flees into the bushes. Urabe is quite taken aback, and wants to know if Tsubaki is O.K. ? Reveling a scratched face, Tsubaki is also quite taken aback when Urabe reaches up and licks his face, just like the cat did to her ! " Silly " is Urabe's only comment as she dashes away. That is the second time that Urabe has licked my face, Tsubaki thinks to himself. Heavenly ! Ever since then, Tsubaki has tried to be nice to stray cats. However, the greater good that was realized was that he came to understand that Urabe's supposed angry eyes are, nonetheless, so much cuter than ever, because they are so similar to 'cat eyes'. Category:Chapters